


Everybody loves Soundwave and Smokescreen

by VladimirVampier



Series: Everybody loves ... [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Smokescreen both get captured! By opposite sides. Can they survive and escape the clutches of their slightly molesting enemies? And what happens if they'd run into each other? Rated T for a reason ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves Soundwave and Smokescreen

Soundwave onlined slowly. He immediately noticed the pain and his fighting protocols onlining. He onlined his optics, wary of what could happen. His memory banks rebooted and he knew where he was and what had happened.

He had gone for a flight and had not paid attention, his processor elsewhere. He had felt the pain and crashed to the earth. An Autobot had shot him out of the sky. What was his designation again..?

Wheeljack.

He remembered the smug grin on the Autobot’s face before he went into stasis. Now he was in, what seemed to be, the brig. He ignored the pain as he sat up. They hadn’t even shackled him to a wall. The door of the brig slid open to grant the Prime access. 

“Soundwave,” Optimus said, nodding his helm,” You are prisoner of the Autobots, you are not to leave the brig, energon will be brought to you.” Soundwave sat still. He had his visor turned to the floor. 

Optimus walked closer to Soundwave. “are you alright?” he asked as he sat on the berth besides Soundwave, who kept silent. “Are you in need of a medic?” Optimus asked and took Soundwave’s servos in his. Soundwave shook his helm. 

“If you do need one, let em know,” Optimus said, he kissed the servos he held,” I’m not cruel and don’t want you to suffer.” Soundwave raised his helm at the Prime, surprised by the kiss. 

Optimus noticed the reaction and kissed the servos again. He held one of Soundwave’s servos against his mouth. He kissed the palm of the servo and slid his glossa between the talons. 

Soundwave shivered. Optimus proceeded to do the same with the other servo. He kissed them again. He let go of the servos and silently left the brig. Giving Soundwave time to think of possible reasons of the Prime’s behavior. 

~~~~~~~~

The brig was quite boring. Especially for such a hard worker as Soundwave. He felt already less bored when the Autobot medic stepped into the brig.

“Soundwave,” Ratchet said,” I’m here to check you for possible wounds, which I‘m sure you have.” Soundwave huffed in his mind. He was a tough mech, he didn’t need a medic. Even though his dislocated hip joint said otherwise. 

He scooted away over the berth when Ratchet came closer. “I can clearly see that you’re in pain,” the medic huffed,” just let me help you.” He took hold of Soundwave’s legs and pulled him to the edge of the berth.

A unintentional howl escaped Soundwave’s lipplates at the pain in his hip, caused by the tugging. “I’m sorry,” Ratchet said and moved his servos to himself,” Where does it hurt?” Soundwave gripped his right hipplating.

“Dislocated?”

Soundwave nodded. “Possibly happened by the crash,” Ratchet said and pried Soundwave’s servos away from his hip. “I assume I don’t have to tell you that this is gonna hurt,” Ratchet said when he was ready. 

Soundwave shook his helm. He did not need to be told. Ratchet nodded and pushed the hip back in place. It did hurt, but the pain got less when his hip popped. “Now that that’s done,” Ratchet said,” is there anything else?”

Soundwave shook his helm,” Soundwave: except for hip, no more pain.” Ratchet nodded and stroke Soundwave’s hip. He moved his helm closer and started kissing the plating. Soundwave sat back in surprise. 

Maybe the medic thought it would ease the pain? He had read about humans doing that, especially if a child hurt itself. Ratchet nibbled on the edge of the plating. Soundwave hadn’t read about that. Ratchet moved away from Soundwave. “I’ll check up on you later,” the medic purred. He left the brig.

Soundwave secretly hoped it wasn’t soon.

~~~~~~~~

Him. 

Of course.

The one mech he absolutely didn’t want to see. “Hello, Soundwave~,” Wheeljack purred. The Wrecker wore a smug grin on his faceplates. Soundwave slowly looked away. 

“What?” Wheeljack asked,” Not happy to see me?” Soundwave had to stop a growl from escaping, but kept silent. “Aww, I thought you liked me,” Wheeljack said sarcastically. 

“Negative.”

Wheeljack rose an opticridge in interest. Soundwave thought he could catch a glimpse of Wheeljack’s thoughts and how he liked to play with Soundwave. He had to try harder though, to get a reaction out of him. 

Wheeljack stepped closer. “are you angry at me?” Wheeljack asked amused,” cause I would if somebody captured me.” Soundwave rolled his optics, nobody could see it anyway. Wheeljack came even closer. 

So close, in fact, that their frames touched in the slightest. Wheeljack had sat himself on the berth, where Soundwave sat up right with his legs stretched out. 

“The TIC of the Decepticons,” Wheeljack purred close to Soundwave’s audiofins,” that certainly is quite the catch.” He trailed his talons from Soundwave’s audiofins over his neckcables. He leaned forward and bit in the neckcables.

“Delicious,” Wheeljack said, before he licked and kissed the wound. Soundwave let out a surprised sound, which drove Wheeljack to lick and kiss the neckcables even more. Wheeljack’s servos roamed Soundwave’s frame.

Wheeljack licked the underside of Soundwave’s chinplates and pulled away. He gave one of his smug filled grins and left the brig. Soundwave needed some time to collect his processor anyway.

~~~~~~~~

He sensed the yellow frame before he saw it. It gave off a strong energy, so it was not that hard. The scout was granted access to the brig and wasted no time in sitting down beside Soundwave on the berth. He didn’t say a thing, just sat down and looked at Soundwave for a bit. He didn’t stare, no, he simply looked.

“Bumblebee,” Soundwave stated. He didn’t mind the scout, nor his company. “Hi,” Bumblebee said,” How are you doing?” 

Soundwave was a bit taken aback by the question. Had the scout come just to ask for his wellbeing? 

“Soundwave: ok.”

Bumblebee smiled at him,” That’s good to hear.” They sat in comfortable silence for a bit. “Oh, almost forgot,” Bumblebee said,” I also came to ask you how your energy levels were.” Soundwave checked them and showed it on his visor. 59%.

“Ok,” Bumblebee said,” I’ll have somebody bring you some energon later.” Bee smiled at Soundwave again. Before Bee leaned closer to him, Soundwave thought he saw a glimpse of mischief in the scout’s optics.

“Hey,” Bumblebee said softly,” do you want to hear a secret?” Soundwave was a bit confused. Why would anyone want to tell a secret to their enemy? Oh well, he had nothing to lose. He nodded his helm.

“It’s this,” Bumblebee said and leaned to Soundwave’s audiofins. Bee softly blew against them, sending a shiver down Soundwave’s plating. He kissed both audiofins and blew again. Another shiver went down Soundwave’s backstruts.

The scout focused on one audiofin and began to lick it. Then he softly blew over it and kissed it. He proceeded to do the same with the other one. Bee sat back again, gave Soundwave another smile and stood up.

When the yellow scout was at the doors, he turned around and winked before leaving the brig. Soundwave couldn’t help but wonder what that so-called secret could have been.

~~~~~~~~

The bars of the door to the brig squeaked as the green wrecker pushed his large frame through the door opening. Nobody could see it, but Soundwave had an amused expression on his faceplates. He enjoyed watching Bulkhead struggle. 

Big frame, but not a big brain. He chuckled when Bulkhead finally got in the brig. “Hey,” Bulkhead said,” Bee asked me to bring you some energon.” He handed the cube to Soundwave, who took it. 

They stared at each other. 

“Are you not gonna refuel?” Bulkhead asked after a while. “Soundwave: refuel requires lifting visor.” Realization seemed to down upon Bulkhead when his optics got wide and he coughed awkwardly. 

“Oh…yeah…” he muttered. Soundwave simply nodded. Bulkhead raised his servo to brush some dust off of Soundwave’s shoulders. His servos lingered and he began to stroke the upper arm, his other servo joined. 

He scooted closer and kissed Soundwave’s arm from the top to the end, his servos. It looked like Soundwave was completely calm, he stood very still, but in his mind he was not. He was trying to get the logic behind it all, but he hadn’t found it yet. 

Bulkhead moved to his other arm. He softly pressed his lipplates against the plating. Once in a while he purred softly, letting the plating vibrate. Soundwave softly stroke Bulkhead’s helm. He used to do that to Laserbeak too. Bulkhead chuckled and pulled away.

“I’ll leave you to your energon now,” he said and stood. “I believe you can use a little energy,” he said and walked out of the brig…without locking the door! Soundwave sat up immediately. This was his chance and he was going to take it. 

He retracted his visor and quickly gulped down the energon. Bulkhead had been right, he did need that. He stood up from the berth and walked with caution out of the brig. It didn’t take long for him to find the exit. Though he was surprised he didn’t encounter an Autobot.

Didn’t they have a rookie running around here too?

Well, he was not going to complain. Once outside, he tried to transform, but the pain in his hipjoint was to strong. He decided on running, in the hope it didn’t cause extreme pain to his hip like transforming had done. 

You could see his purple paint blend with the shadows of the trees as Soundwave ran into the near forest.

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen had not expected to get caught by the Decepticons when he went for a drive. Yet here he was, being brought to the holding cells by the warlord himself. 

He also didn’t expect the big crowd of Eradicons and Vehicons who were forming a path straight to the cells. Nor did he expect them to grope a feel of whatever they could touch. One time, they had pulled him in and started kissing everywhere. 

Megatron had to fight them off so he could resume his task. If he hadn’t been caught by his enemies, Smokescreen would’ve laughed at the hilarious sight. The group continued to grope his plating, they were so concentrated on the aft, while he kept following Megatron.

Even Smokescreen knew not to pick a fight at this moment.  
“Get in,” Megatron commanded as he opened one of the holding cells. Smokescreen did as he was asked, uh, commanded and stepped inside. Megatron locked the door and took hold of Smokescreen. 

“Well, well, well, little Autobot,” Megatron snickered,” I’ve got you in my clutches now.” Smokescreen cocked an opticridge,” Yeah, so? You expect me to be scared now?” Smokescreen thought the warlord would get mad at that command and slap him in the faceplates r something.

But Megatron only smiled. He took hold of Smokescreen’s servos and pulled them upwards, almost lifting him off the ground. He bend forward a bit to level his optics with Smokescreen’s. 

“I was going to give you a ugly face,” Smokescreen said,” but I see you already have one.” It took a bit of time before Megatron realized what the rookie was saying. But when he did, he got mad. He growled and slammed Smokescreen against the wall. 

Smokescreen gasped in pain. “Jeez, it was a joke,” Smokescreen uttered,” talk about no sense of humor…” Megatron growled again and lowered his faceplates, close to Smokescreen’s. “I said it was just a joke,” Smokescreen said getting uncomfortable by Megatron’s stare. He got even more when the warlord smashed their lipplates together.

He yelled in shock, giving Megatron opportunity to slip his glossa in and roam his mouth. Smokescreen wanted to push Megatron away, but his servos were still locked in an iron grip. He found himself moaning at the rough approach. Smokescreen closed his optics and stopped struggling. Better make the best of it. 

Click.

Well, that was unexpected.

Megatron let go and stepped away, a grin on his faceplates. Smokescreen looked up at his now bound servos. He shot a deadpanned look at Megatron. “It looks like you’re not going anywhere,” Megatron said. He grinned again and left the holding cells.

Smokescreen kept staring at the door where Megatron disappeared through.

Just great.

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen perked up when the door opened. Not that he was happy to see Shockwave, but it was better than the endless boredom. 

“Hello,” Smokescreen said, confusing the scientist. “Uh, hello,” Shockwave greeted back,” I take you’re familiar with interrogations?” Smokescreen gulped. 

Yup, he was familiar with them. Who knew what the scientist could be up to? “It would be illogical if you weren’t,” Shockwave said and approached the bound Autobot. Smokescreen pressed his back against the wall, trying to get as far away from Shockwave as possible. 

“Now then, Autobot,” Shockwave said and crouched to get on optic level. Smokescreen sat on the floor, servos bound above his head. “Tell me where your base is and you won’t get hurt,” Shockwave said.

He saw how Smokescreen pressed his lipplates together firmly and added: “If not… you know the drill.” Smokescreen shook his helm, he was not going to say anything. He prepared himself for the undoubtedly upcoming pain. Shockwave grabbed Smokescreen’s chin in his servo.

“Tell me where your base is located,” Shockwave said again. Smokescreen closed his optics, he did not want to see the pain coming. He jolted and onlined his optics instantly when he felt a sensation on his hips.

He stared startled at Shockwave’s other servo, which was kneading his hipplating. The servo began to move to right above his pelvicplating. Smokescreen gasped. “Tell me where your base is located,” Shockwave repeated as he leaned his faceplates closer to Smokescreen’s.

Smokescreen grunted,” Never. Aaaah~” Shockwave’s servo dipped down, stroking his pelvicplating. He moaned out loud, not trying to stop it. 

“What delicious sounds you’re making,” Shockwave purred. He repeated the action, making Smokescreen gasp and struggle in his shackles. He pressed his lipplates against Smokescreen´s. The kiss didn´t last long. 

Shockwave pulled his servos away and stood to his full length. “Interesting,” the scientist said as he looked Smokescreen over. He then left the holding cells. 

Smokescreen was left alone and struggling to keep his vents from onlining because of the heat.

~~~~~~~~

“Hello puny Autobot.”

“Hello Starscream.”

Smokescreen smiled wryly at the seeker. He damn well knew who had captured him. And he certainly wasn’t happy with it. The seeker surely came to brag about it. 

“Remember me?” Starscream asked,” I’m the one who single handedly captured you.” Smokescreen chuckled,” I could never forget you, Starscream. I wouldn’t dare.” 

Starscream sneered at the rookie’s tone. He stepped closer, nearly missing Smokescreen’s crotch with his dangerous high-heel shaped pedes. “You would do well to remember your little.. predicament,” Starscream said. Smokescreen snorted.

He was bound to a wall. He couldn’t move. How could he forget?

“Why did you come here, Starscream?” Smokescreen asked. “to see you,” the seeker answered,” rotting in jail.” He bended forward a bit, showing of his legs. “Dear Starscream,” Smokescreen said, shaking his helm,” you know that it takes very long for Cybertronians to rot, and, by the way, was I not into the idea of staying so long.”

He winked and added:” I’ll be long gone before the rotting begins.” Starscream rose an opticridge,” Are you that overconfident? Surely you must have some sense in that processor of yours?”

Smokescreen growled. “Poor Smokescreen,” Starscream cooed,” locked up all alone and still thinks he can escape.” He patted Smokescreen’s helm. He kneeled, cupping Smokescreen’s cheek in his servo. 

“I didn’t catch you to let you go so soon,” Starscream said. His digit stroke Smokescreen’s cheek. Smokescreen tried to bite into it. “Oh yeah?” Smokescreen said cocky,” What were you planning on doing?” Starscream smirked and leaned closer. 

Smokescreen’s vents hitched and his plating went hot when he heard the words that sultry voice whispered in his audiofins. Starscream pulled back with a smirk. “Oh,” Smokescreen uttered. He stared at Starscream’s faceplates.

“Oh.”

He shook his helm. “Yeah,” Starscream said,” but I guess you’re to scaredy pants to even kiss me.” Smokescreen did not like to be called a scaredy pants, even if it was true. “No,” Smokescreen said offended,” I’d kiss you without even blinking.”

Yeah, that sounded a lot tougher in his mind. “Ok, then kiss me.”

Wait what?

Starscream pressed their mouths together, surprising Smokescreen. The seeker slipped his glossa in and dominated the kiss. But Smokescreen wasn’t that easy. He fought back to gain the upper hand. Their glossas slid together.

Sometimes, Starscream slid his glossa over Smokescreen’s denta and sometimes, Smokescreen lapped at Starscream’s palate. They battled until they had to retreat to catch their breaths. “Not bad,” the seeker said. He stood and left the holding cells without another look back.

Smokescreen was left alone, strangely yearning for more than just that kiss.

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen had not expected Predaking to enter his cell, let alone what followed. He had been slacking against the wall, but now sat up and watched the Predacon with interest. 

Predaking was pacing in front of him, a snarl on his faceplates and occasionally growling. “You seem frustrated,” Smokescreen said coolly. The Predaking was big and impressive normally, but even more so when you sat on the floor. 

“I am,” was the response. “and when Megatron saw that too,” Predaking growled,” he told me to vent my frustrations on you.” Smokescreen gulped, but showed no fear. “So,” he asked,” that’s what you came to do?”

Predaking stood still. He slowly stepped closer, keeping his optics on Smokescreen. Smokescreen gulped again. The look Predaking gave him, made him think that this was the end of his existence. 

Predaking grabbed hold of Smokescreen’s frame and turned him around. He was now facing the wall, his arms twisted in a painful way. Now he was quite scared, though he’d never admit it. Predaking was gonna beat him up, he knew it, he was probably getting a whip or something to beat his aft with.

That’s rather kinky actually.

No, bad, Smokescreen.

He turned his helm to look back at Predaking, who was standing so close their frames were touching. He saw the Predacon raise his servo and braced himself for the upcoming pain. 

He did not expect the servo to caress his side and waist. Nor for the other servo to do the same. Predaking was holding his hipplates. Not in a million years did Smokescreen expect Predaking to start humping him.

Predaking growled in approval and started to rub his pelvicplating harder against Smokescreen’s aft. Because of the humping, Smokescreen’s faceplates scraped against the wall, earning him some scratches. 

“Unf..that kind of... ahh...frustration,” Smokescreen muttered to himself. He wouldn’t like to admit it, but the humping was kind of a turn on. His cooling vents kicked on, trying to cool down his frame. 

Predaking started to growl deep in his throat, his servos clamping down harder on Smokescreen’s hips. He was close. And Smokescreen knew it. With a roar Predaking overloaded.

He slumped down on Smokescreen, trying to find his strength. Smokescreen was trying to not get his faceplates squashed in the wall with Predaking’s frame pushing him. 

Apparently the Predacon had found some energy and stood up. Wobbling on his pedes did he leave the holding cell. Smokescreen carefully turned around, getting his arms out of that painful posture.

“That…was strange…” 

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen onlined his optics. He had fallen into recharge without noticing. Was he really that tired?

“Good morning,” a voice said. Smokescreen moved his helm in the direction where the voice came from, which was the door. It seemed like Breakdown had entered. “How was your recharge?” 

Smokescreen groaned,” Good, for as far as it could be.” Breakdown chuckled. “Are too coming to see me suffer?” Smokescreen didn’t say what he thought after that: or frag me into the wall. 

“Actually, no,” Breakdown said,” I came to buff out the scratches.” He pointed at Smokescreen’s faceplates. Smokescreen groaned again. He had forgotten all about those scratches. “Make it quick,” he sighed. Breakdown walked closer and took out the needed supplies. Which included a buffer of course. He kneeled down to reach Smokescreen’s faceplates.

“You are in no position to command me,” Breakdown said sternly, but chuckled ,” so you better don’t, Autobrat.” Smokescreen huffed, but decided to stay quiet. Breakdown turned the buffer on and promptly shove it in Smokescreen’s faceplates. 

“H-hey!” Smokescreen sputtered,” a little warning, please!” Breakdown pulled the buffer away and said:” What did I just tell you about commanding me?” Smokescreen rolled his optics. “Yeah, yeah,” he said,” I’m not in the position, but-”

“No buts!” Breakdown said,” Now be quiet.” He placed the buffer on Smokescreen’s cheekplates. He moved over the scratches with a lot less force as he did before. Smokescreen found himself starting to enjoy it.

“Doesn’t feel that bad, does it?” Breakdown asked softly. “Mmmm,” Smokescreen murmured,” no.” Breakdown chuckled and moved the buffer to Smokescreen’s shoulderplates. The frame was littered with scratches, though not to deep. It was purely cosmetic.

Smokescreen rumbled in appreciation when Breakdown moved the buffer down his chest. The vibration was soothing. Smokescreen closed his optics, letting the nice feeling consume him. His opticridges furrowed together when he felt the buffer going even lower. He could not recall having scratches there. 

He gasped and onlined his optics as the buffer went over his pelvicplating. Before he knew it, Breakdown had captured his lipplates, sharing an open mouthed kiss. Breakdown’s glossa wrapped around Smokescreen’s sliding together softly. 

The buffer was held in place atop of Smokescreen’s pelvicplating. Smokescreen moaned loudly. His vents kicked on and he felt his plates heating. 

“Well, well, Breakdown,” a sultry voice suddenly said,” I see you take good care of our guest.” 

Breakdown pulled away from Smokescreen. “Of course,” he said,” but I’ll leave him to you now, doc.” Smokescreen couldn’t see who was standing at the door, but he had a suspicion. Breakdown stood up and stepped away, making room for the other. Smokescreen could now see who it was.

“Excellent,” Knockout purred and stepped closer,” how nice of you.” Smokescreen’s optics widened. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even if he was being tortured, ok maybe if he was being tortured, he didn’t want to be tortured for something like that, anyway, he wouldn’t admit it, but he found Knockout attractive. He liked how the cherry red frame curved in all the right places. 

“Like what you see?” Knockout purred when he saw Smokescreen’s optics sliding over his frame. Smokescreen snapped his gaze to Knockout’s optics. Those optics… Ok, stop drooling Smokey, they’ll notice. 

Knockout chuckled and settled himself on top of Smokescreen. His legs over Smokescreen, sitting right in his lap. Smokescreen unfed softly.

“Smokey,” Knockout said, pretending to be offended,” Are you calling me heavy?” Smokescreen’s expression turned to one of shock. “No no no no no,” he quickly said,” you’re not heavy. You’re far from that.” 

Knockout raised an opticridge,” So you think I’m too skinny?” 

Smokescreen mentally slapped himself. Now see what you’ve done. “No, you’re not too skinny,” Smokescreen said, his optics sliding over the frame on top of him,” You’re just right, not too skinny, not to heavy.” Knockout chuckled.

“So, are you calling me,” Knockout leaned closer to Smokescreen’s audiofin,” perfect?” The word was purred softly and send a shiver down Smokescreen’s frame. “Y-yes,” he managed to say. Knockout smiled.

His talon traced Smokescreen’s jaw line and stopped at his lipplates. He stared at the lipplates then into Smokescreen’s optics and back. He licked his own lipplates, making Smokescreen’s vents hitch. Knockout leaned in very close, lipplates almost touching.

“I like mechs,” Knockout whispered,” who recognize beauty when it’s in front of them.” It wasn’t Knockout who closed the gap. It was Smokescreen who pressed their mouths together. Knockout smiled into the kiss and opened his lips. He let Smokescreen dominate the kiss. 

The rookie was doing a good job. Knockout traced his servo over Smokescreen’s chestplates, pinching wiring lightly. Smokescreen moaned into the kiss. Knockout’s glossa slid over his denta. Encouraged by Smokescreen’s moans, he tried more. He suckled on Smokescreen’s glossa and scraped his denta over it. 

He moved his servos lower, trailing one over Smokescreen’s aft. At the feather light touch on his pelvicplating, Smokescreen moaned wantonly. Smokescreen felt like he was going insane. So many thoughts swam through his processor, mostly about how wrong it was that it felt so good. 

“Damn, doc,” Breakdown suddenly said,” you sure know how to put on a show.” Smokescreen nearly had a sparkattack. He totally forgot about Breakdown or that he was still in the room. “I think he likes it,” Knockout said after pulling away,” Look, he’s speechless.” 

Speechless because he needed a minute to calm the erratic pulsing of his poor spark. Breakdown chuckled. “You are allowed to say ‘wow’ or ‘you’re the best kisser ever’,” Knockout said giggling. Smokescreen stared at him. 

“Eh?” he said softly,” Wow?” Knockout snorted,” Very original.” Breakdown laughed and hauled his smaller partner over his shoulder,” Watch the paint!” Smokescreen watched with a mixed expression of awe and confusion as the dynamic duo left.

If he ever had the chance, he would kiss Knockout again. 

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen still felt a little bothered when the doors opened again. Dreadwing stepped inside with, what looked to be, energon in his servo. 

“Hello,” Dreadwing said. “Heeeey there,” Smokescreen answered. Dreadwing looked confused at the bound Autobot. Smokescreen liked being a bit weird. Dreadwing stepped closer. “I brought you energon,” he said. Smokescreen looked up at him. They stared at each other, Dreadwing with the energon cube in his servo. 

Smokescreen wiggled his bound arms,” That’s gonna be a bit of a problem.” Dreadwing didn’t react and bowed down. “If you just untie me, I can drink it normally,” Smokescreen said,” and then I won’t make a mess.” 

Dreadwing shook his helm,” No.” Smokescreen blinked,” No?” Dreadwing nodded,” No.” 

“then how were you going to get me to drink energon?” Smokescreen asked. Dreadwing grinned and took a sip of the energon. “ Now that’s just great,” Smokescreen said,” you come here to tell me the energon was for me, but now you’re just gonna dri-”

The rest of his rambling was cut off. Dreadwing pressed their mouths together and pushed the energon inside Smokescreen’s mouth. Some energon slipped from their lipplates, pouring down on Smokescreen’s chest.

Smokescreen moaned in the kiss and tried to swallow the energon. He ended up sucking on Dreadwing’s glossa. Smokescreen gasped as Dreadwing pulled back. “Well,” Smokescreen said,” that’s one way to do it.”

Before he could say more, Dreadwing captured his lipplates again. Dreadwing pressed their frames together tightly and pushed his glossa into Smokescreen’s mouth. He pulled back and licked the spilled energon off of Smokescreen’s chest, making the rookie moan.

Dreadwing grinned up at him. He slowly lapped at Smokescreen’s neckcables, working his way up. “Energon tastes so much better like this,” Dreadwing murmured in Smokescreen’s audios. The rookie shivered. 

Dreadwing’s lipplates were on his before he realized it. Smokescreen was getting quite dizzy from all the kisses. Dreadwing bit his lower lip before pulling away. “I’ll let the energon here, so you can drink it,” Dreadwing said grinning. 

He knew that Smokescreen wouldn’t be able to. “Call for me if you need help.” Dreadwing turned around and left the cell. It took a moment for the words to sank in Smokescreen’s processor, but when they did, he began to struggle. 

That was so unfair. A shimmer caught his optics and he looked at the floor besides him. A keycard… Could it be…? Nah, Dreadwing wasn’t as stupid as to drop the keycard that held Smokescreen in place.

Or was he?

It was a good thing that Bumblebee had told him a few handy tricks. That way he knew how to grab the card between his pedes and bend his body in a certain way to swipe the keycard over his shackles. The handcuffs bleeped and released his servos. 

Thanks you electromagnetism. 

And other scientific stuff.

Smokescreen grabbed the energoncube and downed the rest. He ran to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, what confused Smokescreen, and left de holding cells. He had to find a way to get off the Nemesis. Which was flying a few feet from the ground. 

It might not seem like much, but still high enough for Cybertronians to get badly wounded, might they fall off. But how to get off without a groundbridge or jumping to his death? The loading docks!

They had this special elevator in which they brought the energon up to the ship. He wondered why the TIC hadn’t sound the alarms as he ran to the dock. Luckily, and surprisingly and confusing, there was no one at the dock. Smokescreen expected to see at least one Vehicon. 

He activated the elevator controls and stepped on the platform. One good shot at the console and Smokescreen was dropping to the earth. At a slow pace of course. As soon as he could, Smokescreen excited the tube and transformed. 

Making lots of noise, he drove away at neck-breaking speed, disappearing into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen had never expected to almost literally ran into the TIC of the Decepticons. 

Neither had Soundwave expected to be run over by the rookie of the Autobots. 

“S-Soundwave?” Smokescreen asked perplexed,” What are you doing here?” Soundwave waited for him to transform before answering:” Soundwave: captured by Autobots,” a bit later adding,” Soundwave: molested by Autobots.” 

Smokescreen chuckled nervously. “You too?” he asked,” I got captured and molested by the Decepticons.” Soundwave tilted his helm,” Smokescreen: captured by who?” Smokescreen huffed and answered,” Starscream, that wrenched seeker.” 

Soundwave had to laugh, although it still sounded mechanical. “Yeah, yeah, you laugh,” Smokescreen said offended, but he couldn’t stop the grin,” Who catched you?” The laughing stopped abruptly. Smokescreen’s could be heard. 

“Well?” Smokescreen asked with tears in his optics from laughing. Soundwave folded his arms over each other. “Soundwave: got shot out of the sky by wrecker.” Smokescreen seemed to think,” Was it Bulkhead? That’s not something I’d see him do.” The gears in his processor were still grinding to find the right solution when it slowly downed upon him. 

“Don’t tell me…”

Smokescreen trailed off. Soundwave’s seemingly irritated stance said everything. “It was Wheeljack, wasn’t it?” Soundwave nodded. Smokescreen started to laugh again. Soundwave was annoyed and this close to walking away.

Smokescreen composed himself, a bit. “You know,” he said, stepping closer to Soundwave,” if you’d get shot out of the air…again…I’d catch you if I’m there.” Soundwave pondered on how stupid that compliment was, when Smokescreen’s servo touched his mask. 

“I always imagine you being handsome.”

Soundwave took a step back in surprise. He shook his helm. Smokescreen’s other servo snaked over his waist, pressing him close. “I’m sure there’s a pretty face underneath,” Smokescreen said softly. He didn’t know why, but he felt attracted to Soundwave, who was beginning to feel the same. That confused him.

Without thinking Soundwave retracted his visor. “There you are, beautiful,” Smokescreen said. He pressed their lipplates together. While their glossas were slowly twisting around each other, Soundwave thought about the fact that now 2 others had seen his real faceplates. 

And what surprised him the most was that he really didn’t mind. Smokescreen ended the kiss and grabbed Soundwave’s servo. “Come, we’re going,” Smokescreen said. Soundwave vaguely wondered where, but again, he didn’t care. As long as it was with Smokescreen. They smiled at each other.

Both mechs, servo in servo, walked towards the setting sun. On their way to a new adventure, together.

**Author's Note:**

> The Everybody loves … Series
> 
> Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3380660
> 
> Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3385970
> 
> Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout & Bumblebee --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3498509
> 
> Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557681
> 
> Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564221
> 
> Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave & Smokescreen--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706135
> 
> Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4776515
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can’t give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.
> 
>  
> 
> And a little explanation why there’s no Arcee in the stories:  
> It’s supposed to be mechs only. I don’t really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It’s mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.
> 
> Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot ‘n stuff time and getting down and dirty.  
> I’m actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)  
> But if any of you want a ‘hardcore’ version, let me know!  
> (Everybody in favour say Aye!)
> 
>  
> 
> Updates, yay!
> 
> Uhm..  
> First off:  
> Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD
> 
> The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.
> 
> Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.
> 
> You ask and I delivered ;)
> 
> It’s great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don’t know how much I will write for this series :/
> 
> Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P


End file.
